August 2001
Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Media, Politics Despite numerous independent inquiries into the allegations of vote tampering surrounding the surprise election of Sean Bowden, no evidence of any wrongdoing by any party seems to have become clear. Indeed, the investigations show that the overall level of electoral fraud in the area is lower than on previous elections. Bowden remains something of a love or loathe figure, continuing to gain support amongst the grass roots members of the constituency but at the expense of backing by the business community. Whether this policy will change following the impending court action by MCC remains to be seen, after a leaked memo stated that the council had neither the intention nor the funds to pay for the otherwise successful Hartshill Development Project. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics Share prices continue to drop on locally owned businesses following clarification of Sean Bowden’s position regarding the relationship between the local council and industry. Many now question how Bowden intends to fund his much publicised local amenities bill and many feel that it is the intention to use monies provided by tax on local businesses. If the events surrounding the proceedings undertaken by MCC are an indication the area may soon find itself devoid of any large industrial employers. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Politics, Underworld MCC only decided to take action against local government after the leaked memo was verified by a number of council members who were concerned that Sean Bowden is wishing to run the local economy into the ground. A number of established council members tendered their resignations in protest of the election of Sean Bowden, claiming that all he would succeed in doing was ruining the local economy within six months. However a number of union’s seem keen to lend weight to the new MP, seeing workers rights as one of the key issues to be addressed in the area. Bureaucracy, Legal, Media, Police, Politics, Street Castelan continue to be at loggerheads with new MP Sean Bowden over his desire for all files relating to the improved powers that Castelan want to be released. Castelan’s legal team have so far managed to prevent any official documents from being released, although a number of none official statements seem to have been leaked containing information that would appear to give Castelan almost military standing within the area. Human rights groups continue to challenge the proposals, especially in light of the tactics employed by the Italian police at the recent G8 summit. Castelan have responded to the allegations by showing the manner in which crime figures have fallen since they took over the ailing Scarab less than twelve months ago. Finance, High Society, Industry, Media, Politics Sean Bowden continues to be seen as quite the public figure amongst the city’s movers and shakers, seemingly never sleeping, always appearing at benefits and the like and keen to promote his new way of thinking amongst the city’s elite. However, former MP Peter Hendleson is also keen to be seen and would appear to have the backing of a number of city industries keen to see Bowden disgraced in some manner. How this will happen with his increasing number of followers remains a moot point. Finance, Health, Industry, Media, Occult, Politics Despite there being less than three months since its completion, the Hartshill Development Project has drawn attention for the poor level of services within the area. Despite assurance from MCC that the construction undertaken was of the highest calibre, the entire area is showing signs of ageing. Even more worrying is the reported general poor health of the area, with stress and fatigue levels above the city average. The local health authority has been unable to provide an explanation of why this is so, questioning whether it is merely an anomaly in the figures at present. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Media, Politics, University Planning of the cities new “health campus” has begun, with the project now a joint venture between the health authority and universities. The universities were invited on board in hope of raising the profile of education in the city, with courses been planned in medical technologies as well as more traditional medicine. Unlike the Hartshill Development Project, Sean Bowden has decided to take a purely supervisory role in the project stating that he felt the impetus for the project was already there. However others have commented that the real reason may be due to his current dispute with the city’s industrial leaders and the fear that this may prevent funding. Health, Media, Police, University City universities and the local health authorities have announced that the recent viral outbreak on campus is now under control and that they are confident that no new cases will be announced in the new academic year. Spokesmen for both parties stated that the problem was a virulent strain of influenza bought in by an unknown third party, and that the disease had not originated in the university as first thought. All parties involved wish to extend there thanks to Castelan for their help in dealing with the problem. Police, Street, Underworld The pace of the continuing gang war is beginning to slacken, with Sandernacht appearing to be gaining the upper hand over The Gambino’s. However, Castelan have not stepped down security in the city yet, fearing that the Gambino’s have actually been holding back on their abilities for fear of showing their hand to early. Still little is known about both parties, but a number of high profile individuals have been linked to the events, furthering the questions about who actually runs the city. Media, Occult, Police, Transport Sightings of “The Phantom Highwayman” continue to be reported, but as of yet no one seems to have been able to determine the truth behind the matter. Castelan have stopped their investigations stating that the matter is now just a problem of public hysteria and that their initial investigations lead them to believe that the individual involved was a drunk who had a lucky escape. Church, High Society, Media, Occult, Street It as been a quiet month on the mural front, with more column inches being devoted to the sale of murals than to their presence on any city walls. At a local benefit the sale of the mural displaying the disgraced MP Adam Dobson raised funds for the city. Dobson became something of a cause-celeb following the depiction of him and a number of other parties enjoying an intimate moment appeared on the side of a disused warehouse in Newcastle, but has since fallen out of favour for his attempt to try and turn the matter into a career. The mural was sold to an undisclosed bidder and all proceeds of the auction are to go to charity. Church, Occult Following investigations by a number of religious groups it has been decided that the rights of Nicholas Raymond to continue preaching will be upheld. A spokesman for the committee that had looked into the controversial figure stated that although his methods displayed an unorthodox nature, his impact upon the way that the church is viewed in the city shows a desire to bring faith to the city’s inhabitants. Mr. Raymond continues to stay within quarters at a local Catholic Diocese whilst he considers where his vocation will take him. Legal, Police, Politics, Street, Transportation, Underworld Gun related crime continues to be a high priority for Castelan, with many questioning whether the manner in which they deal with the problem will affect the proposals currently being considered in court. Many in the criminal fraternity are keen to distance themselves from anything involving firearms fearing that the low number in the city will make it harder for those involved to hide. Whilst it is acknowledged that it is possible to get firearms into the city, the high risk / return factor is keeping such businesses deliberately low key. Occult Vote rigging, false character witnesses, high levels of fatigue and stress in the city’s population, just what is getting into people these days? Church, Media, Police, Politics In the wake of the race related rioting in the Hanley area, Castelan have begun to crack down on the supposed Asian Militia operating in the area, despite protests that the trouble was in fact caused by members of the National Front. The cities Asian community has been targeting crime in the area for a number of months, with something approaching unofficial backing from Castelan, but recent troubles have changed this. Heads of the communities involved expressed their regret at the violence, hoping that it will not further dent the relationship between the cities inhabitants. Street, Underworld As the war between the Gambino’s and Sandernacht continues to rage across the city a number of other parties have so far unsuccessfully tried to muscle into the city, only to be met with fierce resistance from both. At one point the supposed Asian Militia was mooted as a possible candidate, but recent action has possibly removed them from the equation. The question is then, what have these groups been doing wrong, as the two main sides must be weakened making this the ideal time to take advantage? Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics, University The question about the running of The Phoenix Project continues to be a hard fought issue within the city’s council chambers, as a number of high profile industrial / financial groups have come forward and expressed an interest in running the project as a Privately Funded Initiative. PFI’s have enjoyed a great deal of success within the city, especially within the education sector. However, they have mainly been limited to previously public run sectors rather than commercial concerns such as The Phoenix Project. Occult, Street Rumours of a second group of occult orientated Eco-warriors to the south of the city are emerging, but it’s getting hard to take such rumours seriously with the amount of groups that have supposed “paranormal” abilities growing each week. Only last week, rumours surrounding the masons and black rites were being mooted once more. Church Rumour has it that Nicholas Raymond now has full approval for his actions from not only the Anglican Church but also the Presbyterian and Catholic hierarchy as well. In a closed session, Raymond met with a number of high-ranking priests from a number of faiths, putting forward his plan to redeem the areas lost souls. Whether he has been given carte-blanche more out of fear of what he can do remains to be seen, but allegations of his abilities in the pulpit surely went someway into explaining how he remains under the protection of so many faiths. Finance, High Society, Industry, Media, Politics, University In front of a crowd of local celebrities, the new chairman of Reed Communications, Vincent Scully, and the head of Staffordshire University’s Electronic Media Department revealed their designs for less obtrusive mobile phone masts. Reed have long been known for their environmental work, they were the first company in the area to operate a clean production policy, but have recently been concentrating on stabilising the company after the death of former chairman Julian Scott-Brown. The new technology operates by turning existing structures into stations, without the need to make any structural or aesthetic alterations. Reed hopes to market the product to a number of other companies as well. Occult, University Have you been up to Hanley Park Castle recently? Somehow the place doesn’t quite have the same natural feel, despite the “supposed” lightning strike. Natural energies should have enhanced the power felt in the locale, instead it seems to have drawn it away, but no one seems to have come up with a satisfactory explanation why despite investigations by a number of academics from the city’s universities. Some people are beginning to question GAOM’s involvement after the blast, following Castelan’s actions against the occult community in general. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Industry, Politics Where did the funding for the completion of the Phoenix Project come from? Unlike the similar Hartshill Development Project, all monies have been accounted for but their source is a little harder to track. Many say the answer is a simple one; GAOM became active in the area around the same time as the project was given a second lease of life. But why would a serious industrial group wish to finance a purely speculative entertainment based project? Health, Industry, Media, Police, Politics A full month has passed without any new cases of Foot and Mouth being announced in the area and the talk now turns to one of compensation for the stricken farmers. However, with allegations of false claims being submitted by farms and the illegal sale of diseased animals for profit, Castelan have been asked to investigate by the local authorities. It emerged that they have been conducting video surveillance of the majority of the areas farms at the time of the crisis. After allegations of invasion of privacy, Castelan responded by stating the action was taken to prevent unnecessary distribution of the disease. Finance, Police, Politics Following the violence that surrounded the G8 summit in Genoa earlier, Castelan have begun to implement security plans for the forthcoming meetings between industrial leaders and local government. So far the meeting is operating on a need to know basis for fear that anarchist groups in the area may try to disrupt proceedings, especially following allegations that the Gambino’s may be using far right groups for muscle in the area following the rioting in the Cobridge area. Street, Underworld Rumour has it that the Gambino’s are getting desperate and have started pulling in far right groups for added muscle, turning a blind eye to the resulting race problems that such actions generate. One thing is for sure; both sides in the ongoing gang war still have a couple of tricks up their sleeves. Police, Street, Transport, Underworld Castelan have begun performing random checks on individuals arriving by train in the area after allegations that the National Front may be trying to gain a foothold in the area. Castelan are keen to prevent further rioting like that which took place in Cobridge recently, but do not want to be seen as taking sides on the matter. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Media, Politics After many debates, the fate of the cities ageing sewer system has been decided. Council and health officials have developed a plan to refurbish and renew the shallower parts of the system, gradually reducing the need for the older, deeper elements that are more expensive to maintain. Officials hope that the plan will eventually lead to cash being diverted into developing recycling plants, making the city more environmentally responsible. Finance, High Society, Media, Police, Politics, Transport Castelan are to provide night buses in an effort to reduce crimes committed against women in the city. The attacks are believed to be a result of the increased levels of drinking in Hanley following the opening of The Phoenix Project. The project has so far been a success and entertainment is one of the few growing industries in the area at the moment, with the revitalisation of Newcastle now being considered following the success of Hanley. Police, Street With the announcement that the deeper, older parts of the sewers are to be abandoned in favour of a revitalised upper system, Castelan are keen to shut down any unauthorised access to the older system. Plans are being made for a search and clear operation towards the end of the year, which will make it difficult for any gangs that use the sewers. Finance, High Society, Underworld With the successes of the entertainment industry in the area being trumpeted by local councillors and many seeming keen for the continued rise of its profile, enterprising individuals could use this to their advantage. The money passing through a club is notoriously difficult to trace, making the opportunities to launder any ill gained funds even easier, especially if it becomes clear this is what you’re doing, the notoriety will do wonders for your profile! Health, Industry, Occult Both local industries and the health authorities continue to receive reports of alleged stranger sightings on their premises. Whilst it has now become clear that these aren’t the same strangers as those connected with the murals that were predominant earlier in the year, their continued presence in the city is beginning to make waves. With allegations continuing of a group of “town elders” running the affairs of the city, people are beginning to put the two incidents together. After all, doesn’t it make sense if they were all industrialists and officials?